


Королевское наследие

by Kursnic



Series: Наследие [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: После окончания Войны за Грааль Вейвер обнаруживает что он носит ребенка Александра.Фанфик про становление и будни отца-одиночки.На самом деле все не так страшно как звучит, честно!





	Королевское наследие

**Author's Note:**

> С чего началось-то?  
Читаю фанфик.  
Фик: "Вельвет прижимает воспоминания к себе и плачет так, как никогда в жизни не плакал, чтобы после найти в себе силы выбраться из водоворота и пойти дальше, сжав кулаки и сохранив в себе королевское наследие."  
Мой мозг: Хммммм......... Королевское наследие, значит.................  
Я: нет  
Мозг: КАК  
Я: пожалуйста  
Мозг: НАСЧЕТ  
Я: не надо  
Мозг: МПРЕГА???? ПОСЛЕ ОКОНЧАНИЯ ВОЙНЫ ВЕЙВЕР ОБНАРУЖИВАЕТ, ЧТО ОН ЗАБЕРЕМЕНЕЛ, РОЖАЕТ СЫНА И РАСТИТ ЕГО, РАССКАЗЫВАЯ ЛЕГЕНДЫ ОБ АЛЕКСАНДРЕ  
Я: ОТМЕНИТЬ!!! ОТМЕНИТЬ!!! КАК ТУТ СДЕЛАТЬ БЭКАП?????!!!

— Так это ты, подлый вор и дефектный омега. Как ты посмел встать на моем пути? Возможно, следует показать тебе, как настоящие маги поступают с тебе подобными, Вейвер Вельвет?  
Слова Кайнета звенят в ушах и Вейвер чувствует чужие взгляды. Они все сейчас направлены на него, такие тяжелые, что ноги подгибаются и Вейвер, не справившись, падает на колени. Он зажимает уши ладонями, но слова наставника звенят в мозгу, заползают в нос изысканным и резко враждебным ароматом готового убивать альфы.  
И о чем он только думал, выступив против подобного человека? Кайнет просто сотрет Вейвера в порошок, а тому совершенно нечего противопоставить. У него есть слуга, который его не слушается и слабые толики магии, доставшиеся по наследству от бабушки. Сколько бы книг он ни прочел, он не сможет даже приблизиться к мощи древнего рода, веками фильтровавшего свою кровь.  
Вейвера трясет от ужаса, всеобщее презрение наваливается на плечи, грозя расплющить. Борта колесницы дают слабое подобие защиты, но стоит Вейверу высунуться и ему конец. Он — единственный омега среди Мастеров, и как только это открылось, на его жизни был поставлен крест. На глазах выступают слезы глухой обиды.  
— Не бойся, мальчик, — слышит Вейвер у себя в голове.  
Эти слова, — нет, скорее мысли, — неведомым образом прогоняют страх. Его слуга испускает ауру уверенности и спокойствия, от него веет теплом и соленым ветром — прекрасные ароматы, внушающие Вейверу спокойствие и уверенность в том что все будет хорошо.  
Он поднимает на Искандера заплаканные глаза и успевает увидеть, как меняется его лицо от теплой ласковой улыбки, адресованной ему к холодной враждебности, направленной на Кайнета.  
— Так это ты должен был стать моим мастером? — неведомым образом Вейвер продолжает чувствовать ауру спокойствия и теплоты, несмотря на то что от слуги расходятся почти различимые волны ледяного презрительного гнева. — Я признаю мастером только того, кто будет отважно стоять со мной рядом на поле боя. Такому как ты, прячущемуся в тенях, никогда не завоевать мое уважение.  
У Вейвера перехватывает дыхание: впервые кто-то так открыто принимает его сторону. Он вытирает слезы и выпрямляется в полный рост. Его переполняет горячая благодарность. Ноги еще дрожат, и, чтобы не упасть, он вцепляется в тяжелый красно-золотой плащ.

***

— Мальчик, почему ты не сказал что ты омега?  
Вейвер слишком занят смешиванием ингредиентов чтобы возмущаться глупости вопроса.  
— Я думал, это очевидно. Среди магов не бывает бет. Магические цепи могут передаваться только альфами и омегами.  
Искандер шуршит упаковкой чипсов, закидывая себе в рот один ломтик за другим. С такими темпами надолго пачки не хватит.  
— Ну, я мало смыслю в магии. К тому же за столько веков все могло поменяться.  
— Если бы! — Вейвер бы всплеснул руками, но они заняты, так что он только заламывает брови и фыркает. — Хотел бы я, чтоб магией мог овладеть любой, — говорит Вейвер и усмехается тому, как крамольно это прозвучало. Услышь это его учитель, и у него, наверное, случился бы приступ, а нерадивого ученика ждало бы позорное изгнание из Часовой Башни, — К сожалению, наиболее сильны в ней альфы, особенно те, к кому переходит главенство рода. Омеги тоже бывают весьма одарены, но… — он замолкает.  
Искандер какое-то время хрустит чипсами, ожидая продолжения, и нетерпеливо ерзает.  
— Но что?  
— Но не такие, как я, — с горечью произносит Вейвер, — У меня слабые цепи и нет своего запаха.  
Он молчит, силясь погрузиться в работу, но перед глазами все расплывается. Если бы он мог стать сильнее, если бы! Он бы всем показал… Нет. Он бы мог помочь своему слуге в сражениях. Пока он был лишь мертвым грузом. Даже духовной силой своего слугу не смог обеспечить. Какой же он никчемный, никчемный Мастер-  
— С чего ты взял?  
Вейвер смаргивает и, не удержавшись, оборачивается. Слуга смотрит на него в упор, так близко, что Вейвер может разглядеть лучики смешливых морщинок, разбегающиеся от уголков его глаз.  
— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает он.  
— Что у тебя нет запаха. С чего ты так думаешь?  
— Это же очевидно: его просто нет! Дурень!  
— Да нет же! — Искандер сминает фольгу и кидает шуршащий шарик через плечо. — Он есть.  
— Ага, — саркастично отвечает Вейвер, — Только ни я, ни кто-либо еще его почему-то не чувствует.  
Слуга складывает руки на груди и серьезно кивает.  
— Именно так.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной?  
— Вовсе нет! — он важно воздевает палец, — Если бы ты прочел книгу, что я дал тебе, ты бы знал, что в мое время омеги, у которых не было своего запаха, были исключительными. Для альфы, которого они выбрали, они пахли лучше всех на свете. Они могли быть не особенно сильными, но делали непобедимыми своих любимых. Хотя «непобедимыми» не совсем верно. Скорее развивали их потенциал. Такие бойцы могли поднять боевой дух всего войска! Думаешь, целое посольство отправили бы уговаривать заурядного солдата?  
— Погоди, ты сейчас про Ахилла говоришь?  
Александр обрадованно всплеснул руками:  
— Так ты все-таки читал!  
— Конечно я читал! , — оскорбился Вейвер, — Но там говорится, что он был таким потому что он был полубогом и… Его мать, вроде, была наядой.  
— Просто Фетила пахла морем для своего супруга.  
Вейвер прикрыл глаза и потряс головой.  
— Бред какой-то.  
За что тут же получил щелбан и едва не разбил свою маленькую лабораторию при падении.  
— Не оскорбляй мудрость древних, мальчик!  
— И не собирался, — пробормотал он, потирая саднящий лоб. Удивительным образом настроение улучшилось: — Давай-ка лучше за работу. Нам еще Кастера искать.

***

После того как они уничтожают лабораторию Кастера и возвращаются домой, Вейвер долго не может заснуть. В конце концов, Александр забирается к нему на кровать и сгребает в охапку, молча гладя по волосам. Его юный мастер робко тянется за лаской, его бьет крупная дрожь. Александр позволяет себе расслабиться, чуть увеличить ауру своего присутствия. Мальчик вдыхает его запах и перестает сотрясаться всем телом, успокоенный обещанием защиты и уюта. Он трется носом о щеку, а потом целомудренно целует обветренные губы своего слуги. Полусонный и усталый, он едва ли понимает, что делает, так что Александр запрещает себе заходить дальше невинных поцелуев.  
На утро ему чудится слабый запах океана.

***

Искандер сносит гигантское щупальце одним взмахом и Сейбер смотрит на него удивленно.  
— Твой мастер, видимо, сильнее, чем кажется, раз так щедро делится с тобой маной, — отмечает она. — Он полон сюрпризов.  
Искандер хохочет, запрокинув голову и едва не пропускает хлесткий удар шипастого кальмара. В последний момент едва видимый импульс меняет направление его колесницы так, что его швыряет к борту, выводя из зоны поражения. Далеко внизу его мастер опускает руку и утирает выступивший на лбу пот.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, Сейбер! — радостно отвечает Искандер.  
Сейчас, как никогда, он чувствует, что может завоевать весь мир.

***

Ночью Искандер открывает настежь все окна, но аромат океана окружает его. Соленая вода, простор и свобода — символы его мечты. Мальчик льнет к груди, глядя упрямыми ясными глазами, и Искандер не находит в себе сил оттолкнуть его.  
Вейвер встает на цыпочки, ему не хватает роста дотянуться до своего высокого слуги, Искандер подхватывает его под ладные ягодицы, поднимает и одаривает долгим, сладострастным поцелуем. К его удивлению, мальчик не пугается, в его глазах поволока желания, а движения неопытны, но решительны, как у того, кто готов идти до конца.  
Когда они заканчивают, губы мальчика опухают от ласки, а тело расслабляется. Он засыпает на Искандере так, словно лучшей подушки и придумать нельзя; сопит тихонечко, щекоча дыханием грудь. Их тела больше ничего не соединяет, но Искандер ощущает, как мана свободно циркулирует между ними, словно по высохшему руслу пустили горный ручей. Он чувствует себя всемогущим.  
— Вейвер Вельвет, — проговаривает одними губами Александр, убирая прядь темных волос за ухо, и улыбается неизвестно чему. — Если бы ты был со мной, я бы достиг самого края земли.

***

На следующий день он рассыпается золотыми искрами, словно сон поутру.

***

После ухода Александра мир кажется Вейверу удивительно тихим. Он остается у четы Маккензи, как никогда благодарный им за ту любовь, что они дарят ему. Однажды за завтраком Марта щипает его за щеку и шепотом отмечает, что он, наконец, поправился.  
После этого Вейвер идет в свою комнату, чтобы сменить пижаму на домашнюю футболку — выходить куда-то ужасно лень, да и прохождение игры еще не закончено, — и замирает перед зеркалом. Он рассматривает свое отражение битый час, но не может понять, почудилось ему или нет. В итоге Вейвер решает, что почудилось и устраивается на ковре перед телевизором, старательно загоняя тревожные мысли в самый дальний угол сознания.  
— Что за ерунда? Быть такого не может! Он ведь даже не человек! — сердито фыркает он и упрямо жмет на кнопки.

***

Через два месяца Вейвер снова стоит перед зеркалом и ужас осознания покрывает его кожу холодным потом. Он снова и снова пропускает через свое тело ток магии, всякий раз получая один и тот же результат.  
— Этого не может быть, — жалобно говорит он себе. — Ну не может же! Никак!  
И все же едва округлившийся живот никуда не собирается пропадать.  
Вейверу неплохо дается магия иллюзии, так что он может скрывать свое состояние сколько угодно, но бесконечно этого делать, увы, не выйдет.  
Как быть дальше, он не представляет и отчаяние захватывает его с головой.

***

Делать вид, что все в порядке, получается недолго. Он срывается в путь, надеясь, что, если сбежать, смятение оставит его душу, но оно никуда не девается, прочно поселившись в той части его пытливого ума, который вечно задает вопросы.  
Что сказать Маккензи по возвращении в Фуюки?  
Как он будет объясняться с кураторами из Часовой Башни?  
Что делать с… С этим существом?  
— Почему это вообще произошло со мной?! — выкрикивает он в золоченый закатным солнцем воздух полупустого ржавого автобуса. Водитель косится в зеркало заднего вида блестящими черными глазами, немногие пассажиры удивленно смотрят на него. Вейвер утыкается в окно, за которым медленно проплывает не меняющийся уже который день пустынный пейзаж, и прерывисто вздыхает.  
Возможно, это путешествие даст хоть какой-то ответ.

***

— Никаких больше поездок автостопом, — твердо произносит Вейвер, хмуро отмеряя шаги по пустынной дороге.  
— Но весело было! — раздражающе жизнерадостно восклицает Мелвин. Он плетется позади, отирая рот от крови, и вовсю крутит головой, — К тому же мы почти добрались до города.  
— Только не того, куда нам нужно было попасть! Этот чертов иностранец высадил нас на стоянке бедуинов! А что было бы, если бы на нас напали?  
Мелвин равняется с ним и примирительно разводит руками:  
— Не кипятись, мамочка, все же закончилось хорошо.  
— Еще нет, — Вейвер хмурится сильнее, осторожно прощупывая под просторной курткой растущий живот, — Но если нас зарежут местные разбойники, я убью тебя!  
Мотоцикл они бросили еще в середине пути, когда у него закончился бензин, и Вейвер отчаянно скучает. У него ломит поясницу от долгой ходьбы, а еще ужасно хочется есть. И он серьезно обеспокоен тем, что, кажется, почувствовал движение внутри живота.  
Мелвин возводит очи горе:  
— И это говорит мне человек, который, вместо того чтобы смыться по-тихому, устроил шоу и взорвал целую пещеру!  
— Я не мог оставить все как есть!  
— Ну да, конечно. Они же хотели разграбить курган твоего возлюбленного Искандера…  
Вейвер спотыкается на ровном месте.  
— Я не…! Просто… Замолчи!  
Он прибавляет шагу: в поле зрения появились полузасыпанные песком городские стены и хлипкие веточки деревьев, возвышающиеся над ними. Темнеет, один за другим зажигаются огни вдоль дороги. Вейверу хочется плакать и улыбаться одновременно, дыхания не хватает. Перед глазами вдруг плывет, а потом тусклые огоньки меркнут.

***

Мелвин хороший друг. Лучше, чем Вейвер заслуживает. Он не требует объяснений, только спрашивает, может ли чем-нибудь помочь. Вейвер едва сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться при нем. Он не привык к доброте и понятия не имеет, как ее принимать.  
— Я… Мне понадобится время. И деньги. Если сможешь одолжить мне…  
— Конечно, — Мелвин берет его за руки и чуть сжимает холодные пальцы. — Мы же друзья.  
У Вейвера ком в горле, так что ни слова не вытолкнуть. Он кивает и низко опускает голову, зажмуривая слезящиеся глаза. Белизна больничной палаты, кажется, проникает даже под них.  
— Я слышал, после смерти лорда Эл-Меллоя его исследования никто не продолжил. Там сам черт ногу сломит. Понадобится несколько лет и штат очень толковых магов, чтобы разобраться во всех этих данных. Думаю, найдись храбрец, который бы взялся за это, все лекторы Башни вздохнули бы с облегчением, а выбить для него стипендию не составило бы труда.  
Вейвер не знает, может ли он быть более благодарен.  
— Сваливаешь на меня грязную работу? — хрипло выдавливает он.  
— А ты против?  
Вейвер качает головой и распущенные волосы бьют его по щекам.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я пришлю тебе все. Скажи только адрес.

***

Маккензи встречают его в аэропорту. Глен что-то говорит Марте, развернув ее к себе за плечи, а она серьезно кивает. Вейвер только сейчас понимает, что заклинания он так и не обновил, а значит, Марта больше не принимает его за «дорогого внука». Ему становится отчаянно стыдно перед этими людьми. Он не уверен, стоит ли окрикнуть их, или лучше просто уйти. На отель денег должно хватить, а там он что-нибудь придумает.  
— Внучок! — Глен радостно машет ему и тянет Марту с собой поближе к толпе встречающих.  
Вейвер виновато опускает глаза и поудобнее перехватывает рюкзак.  
— Мы так скучали!  
— Как долетел? Как прошла поездка?  
Они говорят наперебой, а Вейвер все не может расхрабриться и поднять на них взгляд. Марта порывисто заключает его в объятия и вдруг охает, понимая.  
— Что такое?  
— Наш мальчик… Внучок, я думала, ты бета.  
Губы сами кривятся в саркастичной усмешке.  
— Не ты одна, ба… — он запинается и порывисто вздыхает, а потом все же говорит, с трудом выталкивая слова: — Простите, что обманывал вас. Вы были добры ко мне, а я просто-  
Когда он поднимает глаза, то видит растерянность на их лицах.  
— Пойдем, — наконец, говорит Марта, — тебе нельзя волноваться. Глен, что стоишь? Забери у мальчика рюкзак, вон, какой тяжелый!  
— Не надо, бабушка! — протестует он, — Я беременный, а не больной!  
Когда он произносит вслух слово на «б», то чувствует, наконец, облегчение. Решение принято, можно больше не терзать себя сомнениями. Если этот ребенок будет единственным, что оставил ему после себя Александр, Вейвер сделает все, чтобы не подвести своего короля.

***

Он прячется у Маккензи еще семь месяцев. Больше года проходит с четвертой войны за Грааль и Вейвер, к стыду своему, пропускает этот злосчастный юбилей, слишком занятый переписыванием и сортировкой бумаг Кайнета и слишком уставший от бессонных ночей.  
Его сын — как это дико звучит, его сын! — темноглазый нарушитель спокойствия с пушком красно-рыжих волос, так и пышет здоровьем. Марта клянется, что в жизни не видела более проказливых младенцев и иногда интересуется, точно ли тихий соня Вейвер имеет отношение к этому сгустку энергии. Тот обычно слишком истощен чтобы разговаривать и засыпает при любом удобном случае.  
Его тело понемногу восстанавливается и возвращается в норму, а разум постоянно занят минералогией и базовыми магическими теориями. Иногда он читает сыну вслух свои выкладки, и тот быстро засыпает, словно признавая, что теория слишком скучна для него.  
И тем не менее, его дитя станет магом. Он видит, как переливаются магические цепи от случайных выбросов маны. Он видит все удивительно четко. Работа над исследованиями Кайнета словно помогает ему разбирать все увиденное на составляющие и складывать в наиболее эффективном порядке. Мысль о преподавании скачет солнечным зайчиком на краю сознания.  
Возможно, это давлеющее чувство вины за смерть Кайнета и утрату такого выдающегося — теперь он может сказать это хоть и не с любовью к учителю, но с уважением — мага, а, может, и его собственные амбиции. Или то и другое.  
Он отправляет свой доклад вместе со всеми материалами (которые благодаря его исправлениям и дополнениям выросли на треть) в понедельник, а в воскресенье ему звонит Мелвин и сообщает, что, судя по кислым минам лордов, работа произвела настоящий фурор.

***

Стыд вновь снедает его, когда он покидает Японию.  
Черта с два он будет скучать по этой стране, но точно еще не раз приедет сюда. Супруги Маккензи с радостью предлагают присмотреть за сыном своего обожаемого не-совсем-внука, пока тот будет стоить карьеру в Лондоне. Вейвер не упорствует, он отлично понимает, что едва ли у него хватит сил на все, а для Марты и Глена присмотр за ребенком кажется, является в большей степени радостью, чем хлопотами. И все же Вейвер волнуется. Он не признается себе в этом, но как только его самолет садится в Лондоне, первым делом звонит в Фуюки, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке.  
— Внучок, прошло всего полдня, а не полгода. К тому же у нас ночь на дворе.  
— Прости, — бормочет Вейвер. — Обязательно звони мне, если что-то случится. В любое время!  
Марта соглашается и зевает в трубку.

***

Первый год Вейвер ездит в Фуюки каждые два-три месяца. Он становится мастером по выкупу дешевых билетов. Надолго ускользнуть не удается, но и то время, что есть, он считает бесценным. Несмотря на всю тяжесть и боль, что настигают его на улицах Фуюки, он возвращается в приподнятом настроении. Пожалуй, впервые со времен смерти родителей у него есть люди, которых он может назвать семьей.  
В Часовой Башне дела идут… странно. Да, пожалуй, это будет лучшим словом, описывающим происходящие перемены. Его лекции, на которые, бывало, не приходил вовсе никто, становятся все более популярными. Пару раз ему приходится даже выгонять наглых юных учеников, пришедших явно не для изучения магии, а поглазеть на лектора. Вейвер без зазрения совести раздает щелбаны и в пух и прах разносит ошибочные теории. Он видит чужую магию так ясно, словно перед ним разложили карту с пометками. Некоторые ученики выражают ярую благодарность за помощь в преодолении плато, другие смотрят искоса и шепчутся между собой о неприятных ощущениях, будто бы их способности препарировали при всех, разложили и скроили заново.  
Магия самого Вейвера растет стремительно, но недолго. Очень скоро он утыкается в свой потолок и понимает, что не может расти дальше: его тело не приспособлено для больших объемов маны, а его магические цепи достигли максимума своего потенциала. Это горько, но ничего поделать он не может и с удвоенным остервенением принимается гонять учеников.  
Лорды все чаще обращают на него внимание, которого Вейвер, признаться, предпочел бы избежать. Иногда он думает, что к нему подозрительно часто цепляются, но Мелвин рассеивает его сомнения:  
— Ты приятно пахнешь, — говорит он. — Знаешь, как будто чем-то очень знакомым и очень любимым. Хочется подойти поближе и поразнюхать хорошенько, — он приближается вплотную и Вейвер останавливает его выставленной вперед ладонью в черной перчатке. — Честное слово, не встречал ни одной омеги с таким приятным ароматом!  
— Встретишь еще, — бурчит он и крепко задумывается о возникшей проблеме.

***

Каждый раз, когда он приезжает, Марта закатывает пирушку, а Глен достает из холодильника пиво, но этот раз отличается.  
— Что это? — Вейвер удивленно смотрит на то, как ловко мужчина трамбует большим пальцем табак.  
— Трубка, — отвечает Глен, пожимая плечами.  
Они стоят на открытой веранде, глядя на танцующие в безветрье снежинки: Марта выгнала их из кухни, чтобы не мешали. Погода на редкость тихая, так что даже на душе становится спокойно.  
— Я курил, когда служил, но потом бросил. А тут нашел в старых вещах в гараже и подумал: почему бы не вспомнить былые деньки, — Глен рассеянно хлопает себя по карманам, — Огонька не найдется?  
Вейвер щелкает пальцами и табак занимается маленьким язычком оранжевого пламени.  
— Спасибо, внучек, — Глен затягивается выпускает густое облако белого дыма, старательно скрывая кашель, — Ох, ну и крепкий же! Будешь?  
Вейвер принимает трубку, зажимает губами и осторожно вдыхает. Разумеется, он тут же захлебывается кашлем, а глаза щиплет от дыма.  
— Кха-кха! Как это вообще можно курить?  
Глен смеется в голос, с наслаждением лупит ладонью по колену.  
— В первый раз у всех так. Да ты не обижайся, просто табак очень забористый. Тебе бы начать с чего полегче. С сигарет хотя бы.  
Когда они входят в дом, явившись на зов Марты, сын Вейвера уже вовсю бегает вокруг стола, компенсируя неловкость энтузиазмом. Он цепляется за штанину домашних брюк и Вейвер поднимает его на руки.  
— Фу, мальчики, от вас разит табаком! — возмущается Марта, — Ладно еще Глен, но ты, Вейвер! У тебя такой дивный природный запах, а ты забиваешь его этой дрянью!  
— Эй, а почему я-то ладно? — возмущается Глен.  
Ребенок на руках у Вейвера заливисто хохочет.

***

Перед отъездом Марта спрашивает, нет ли вестей от Александра.  
Вейвер врет о том что есть, конечно, и он очень скучает, и обязательно приедет на следующее рождество. Ему кажется, что каждое слово лжи входит под ребра длинной острой иглой и сидит там, выстуживая накопленное тепло.  
У его сына темные глаза и красно-рыжие волосы. И взгляд, слишком взрослый для годовалого ребенка.

***

После того как он начинает курить сигареты (сперва тонкие, с отдушками, потом обычные), навязчивое внимание лордов к нему ослабевает. Хотя он успевает получить парочку весьма неприличных предложений, которые, впрочем, он успешно игнорирует.  
Райнес, хитрая лиса, ловит его с такой легкостью, что Вейвер только поражается тому, что ее враги вообще живы. Он охотно соглашается на все выдвинутые условия, хоть и с некоторыми оговорками, и принимает титул Лорда Эл-Меллоя II.  
Первое время он только и делает, что исправляет всех и каждого, кто обращается к нему, не используя порядковый номер. Тень Кайнета, как гиена из мультфильма про Короля-Льва, что он с сыном смотрел на прошлое рождество, заливается смехом на грани его восприятия.

***

Его сыну четыре, когда Вейвер понимает, что так продолжаться не может. Спонтанные выбросы магической энергии могут привлечь внимание к пожилым супругам, да и справляться с юным дарованием они больше не в состоянии. Прощание выходит слезным и долгим. Вейвер обещает, что они будут приезжать на каникулы, сжимает горячую руку сына и уходит, украдкой оглядываясь перед самой посадкой. Глен и Марта машут им из толпы провожающих, и сын, шмыгая носом, запрокидывает голову и говорит:  
— Все будет хорошо, ты только не плачь.

***

Только занимаясь образованием сына, Вейвер, наконец, чувствует себя главой магического рода. Не рода Эл-Меллой, как ни странно, а рода Вельвет.  
Его сын радостно штудирует книги по истории, магии и стратегии. Он понимает далеко не все и признается в этом. Часто они вместе засыпают над какой-нибудь монографией, пытаясь разобраться в хитросплетениях рун и принципах построения пентаграмм.  
Ученики, которые приходят к ним, — только самые приближенные, которым Вейвер полностью доверяет (Райнес, например, ни разу не удостоилась этой чести) — обожают его сына. Они болтают взахлеб и регулярно гуляют вместе.  
Вейвер очень старается не ревновать.  
Приставка часто оказывается захвачена юным, но очень азартным магом. По его просьбе Вейвер покупает новую модель консоли (его самого вполне устраивала старая) и как минимум раз в месяц со стонами и причитаниями разоряется на какую-нибудь дорогущую новую игру. Сын взахлеб рассказывает об изменениях геймплея, новом движке и улучшенной графике, а Вейвер только закатывает глаза, но дает уговорить себя взяться за второй джойстик и составить компанию в онлайн-шутере, где он почти сразу выбывает из игры и уходит курить в библиотеку.  
Он часто листает «Илиаду» и задумчиво смотрит на полотно «Гордеев Узел» на стене.  
— Кто это? — однажды спрашивает сын, указывая на центральную фигуру картины.  
Вейверу сжимает горло, он затягивается сигаретой и отвечает почти не дрогнувшим голосом. По крайней мере, ему хочется верить в это.  
— Искандер. Александр Македонский. Король Завоевателей.  
Сын смотрит очень внимательно, морща аккуратный нос с небольшой горбинкой, и произносит:  
— Зачем одному человеку столько имен?  
Вейвер смеется от непонятного ему самому облегчения.  
— Потому что это великий человек.  
— Здесь он какой-то маленький, — фыркает мальчик, ероша красно-рыжие волосы. — Я думаю, он должен быть куда выше.

***

Прошло уже десять лет.  
На этот раз юбилей окончания Войны за Святой Грааль Вейвер не пропускает. Очень хочется запереться в библиотеке и напиться до бесчувствия, но сын изводит единственную ополовиненную в прошлом году бутылку коньяка на алхимические опыты (к счастью, на этот раз обошлось без взрывов и даже ковер не пострадал, что удивительно), поэтому Вейверу не остается ничего кроме как сидеть наедине со своим вторым сокровищем — реликвией, которую он получил так же случайно и неожиданно много лет назад.  
Он нежно гладит истрепанную ткань и ведет едва слышные беседы огрубевшим от сигарет, но все еще мягким голосом.  
Сын заглядывает к нему, когда большая стрелка на часах переваливает за римскую «II». Вейвер должен бы отчитать его за неподобающее поведение, напомнить о завтрашних занятиях и отвести в спальню, но он слишком разбит и слишком устал для этого.  
Сын залезает к нему на диван, устраивает голову на плече и осторожно касается реликвии.  
— Знаешь, — тихим нетерпеливым голосом шепчет он, будто готовясь поведать очень страшную тайну: — Я, кажется, умею ходить между мирами, когда сплю.  
— Мм?..  
— Если я засыпаю, сосредоточившись на мыслях о моем… Ну, ты понимаешь. Так вот, я оказываюсь как будто в другом месте.  
Вейвер слишком устал и слишком хочет спать, чтобы понимать что-либо. Слова сына скользят по его восприятию, не проникая в сознание.  
— Просто нужно очень хорошо сосредоточиться, как ты учил. Сейчас, я покажу.

***

Вейвер открывает глаза в пустыне.  
Солнце стоит в зените, тени жмутся у ног, вокруг шумят голоса и слышится лязг доспехов.  
— Мальчик, ты пришел! — звучит зычный голос и сердце Вейвера замирает.  
— Я же обещал!  
Голос его сына звенит горделивым и чистым колокольчиком.  
— Кстати, я привел его. Папа, иди сюда, я вас познакомлю!  
Вейвер медленно поднимает взгляд.  
Он одет в странные черные одежды с серебряным орнаментом. Его волосы распущенны, а на коже видны следы легкого загара.  
Время замирает, отбивая секунды вечности приливами и отливами крови к сердцу, неистово колотящемуся в его груди.  
…я уже бывал здесь…  
Медленно, безумно медленно он поднимает глаза.  
…десять лет назад, когда ты звался моим слугой…  
Вот оно что. Вот, почему его сын смог появиться в этом мире.  
Дав согласие следовать за своим королем, Вейвер стал частью этого измерения.  
Частью вечности.  
Его видение фантастически четкое. Огненно-красные волосы. Горбинка носа. Смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз.  
— Мой король, — произносит Вейвер одними губами, потому что у него не остается голоса.  
Широкая улыбка освещает лицо Короля Завоевателей словно солнце.  
— А ты изменился.  
Они движутся навстречу так, будто земля сама ложится им под ноги, но замирают в шаге друг от друга, не в силах поверить в то, что преодолели весь этот путь.  
Глаза Искандера смотрят жадно, как умирающий от жажды смотрит на воду в роднике.  
— Ты и впрямь вырос. Этот мальчик…  
Вейвер кивает, потому что у него по-прежнему нет голоса.  
— Наш союз поистине был предрешен судьбой!  
Искандер осторожно, будто боясь вспугнуть призрачное видение, раскрывает объятия и Вейвер падает в них, утыкается в твердую, пахнущую потом грудь, наконец, заходясь криком и долго сдерживаемыми слезами. Он чувствует, как Искандер прижимает его к себе, как обхватывает, боясь выпустить, как льнет щекой к его волосам.  
Когда Вейвер замолкает и поднимает голову, он готов поклясться, что глаза Короля Завоевателей подозрительно влажно блестят.  
— Как ты его назвал? — спрашивает он, и Вейвер знает, что это первый из множества вопросов.  
— Александр.  
— О.  
— Прекрасное имя для наследника могущественного магического рода.  
— Королевского рода!  
Вейвер смеется в ответ и кивает.  
— Королевского магического рода.  
Их сын окликает издалека:  
— Вы закончили? У меня есть вопросы.  
— Ну еще бы, — бурчит Вейвер.  
Искандер поднимает бровь.  
— Ты привыкнешь, поверь мне. Возможно, тебе понадобится время, но наше дитя — сноходец. Он точно не оставит нас в покое.  
Искандер смеется от души и Вейвер может поклясться, что это лучший звук, который он когда-либо слышал.


End file.
